1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a sensor including a plurality of physical quantity detection elements, for example, a physical quantity sensor including an angular velocity detection element and an acceleration detection element has been developed. Such a physical quantity sensor can be used in, for example, a vibration reduction function of a digital still camera (DSC), a navigation system of an automobile, an operation input device of a game console, and the like.
In addition, such a physical quantity sensor has an angular velocity detection element and an acceleration detection element stored within one package. However, in such a physical quantity sensor, generally, the angular velocity detection element and the acceleration detection element are supported by directly fixing these elements to the package, and thus the vibration of the angular velocity detection element has a tendency to be propagated to the acceleration detection element through the package. For this reason, in spite of an acceleration not being applied to the acceleration detection element due to the vibration, there is a problem in that the acceleration is detected.
In order to solve such a problem, for example, JP-A-2012-63243 discloses a physical quantity sensor having a configuration in which an angular velocity detection element is fixed to a package with a vibration-proof terminal interposed therebetween, and an acceleration detection element is fixed to the package. However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2012-63243, a sufficient strength has to be given to the vibration-proof terminal in order to support the angular velocity detection element. For this reason, it is not possible to sufficiently attenuate the vibration of the angular velocity detection element through the vibration-proof terminal.